He stole your WHAT?
by crazymonkey17
Summary: Just read and you'll see/ Not that great at writing but i think you may enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men My Way

I had been living at the Institute for almost a year. Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was one of the best things to happen to me in my entire life. I was 18 years old, and had never really lived among people.

My name is Sydney, and I am a mutant. My mutation is very unique, or that is what Professor Xavier tells me. I am feral, with adamantium claws, but I am also telekinetic and telepathic, with a very rare gift of controlling other people's power with the touch of my hand, I have an extraordinary healing ability that has only recently kicked in, and so I am stuck at the current age I am 18.

My life was spent in military bases; my father was right hand man to William Stryker. He never really told me his real name, kind of weird for a father. I was to call him Zero, or Father, nothing else. My father was the best shot ever seen, many believed him to be a mutant but he wasn't, he hated mutants fiercely. Well when my powers started showing at the tender age of 8 my father turned me over to his boss, William Stryker.

I spent 9 years of my life living in a 5 foot by 4 foot cell, and continuously being tested on. When I was 16 the 'scientists' finally brought me into a giant room with one tank in the center, this I where I got my metal claws. Unlike others who have gotten them, I only received the metal in my hands and feet. Making my nails, which were already rather animal looking even weirder.

When I finally escaped I spent several months running around, pick pocketing and stealing for a means of living. No one ever came after me, no one looked for me. I believed they didn't even care.

I was alone, cold and hungry trying to find the perfect mark to pick pocket. I came upon a man who looked rather elderly with a young woman next to him. I decided they were good to go after.

I had my hand in the mans pocket right as he grabbed my hand.

"Well what have we here?" said the elderly man.

I froze, and tried to pull away but he held on tightly. For an old man he had a surprisingly strong grasp.

He started stroking my hand, "You know deary, one with the kind of gifts you have should not have to stoop so low as to pick pocket from an old man."

"I have no idea what your talking about," I stutter out, by this time his young companion has walked back over and is staring right at me.

"Oh now, I do believe you know what I am talking about. This lovely metal under your skin practically sings to me," he says so surely of himself.

His companion smiled at me and her eyes flash yellow. It was quite the contrast to her appearance. She looked like a super model on the cover of major magazines.

"How….how do you know that?" I asked him.

"We all have our special gifts my dear. My name is Erich Lensiuerrer. But by many I am known as Magneto," he responded, "And your name might be. My young metal friend?"

I looked at him and said, "My names Sydney."

He smiled at me kindly, "What is your real name, Sydney?"

"We do not take kindly to our slave names," stated his companion.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Where I was raised, the men called me Cat, but I hate that name. I made sure they paid for that." I could feel my eyes darkening from the reminder of my past.

"Ah, I see we have much to learn about each other young one. My companions name is Mystique," he responded.

I nodded at her, "It's very nice to meet you."

She inclined her head as way of greeting.

"I hope you might join us, my dear. We are heading to dinner, I believe we might be able to get better acquainted there," he offered.

I nodded enthusiastically. The last real meal I had eaten was before my powers were developing.

I spent 6 months with Magneto and Mystique. I learned every type of fighting style you can imagine from Mystique, and her real name, Raven. Magneto was like the grandfather I never got to know. I enjoyed staying with them, but not there ideals about humans and mutants. That was eventually why I left and ended up here at Charles Xavier's School.

I've been here for 2 weeks, and still have yet to make one friend. Logan is nice, he was weird when I first met him. But then we grew on each other, he is very protective of Rogue, also known as Marie.

I've notice so far during my time here that a lot of people like to go by their codenames. I suppose I will have to come up with one myself.

'Sydney would you mind joining my in my study, I need to speak with you,' asked Professor Xavier.

'Of course Professor,' I responded.

Walking to his study, I realize no one is in the hallways. I could of sworn though that classes were over for the day.

'Not quite, they still have another half hour of classes to go,' responded Dr. Grey, as she was walking past me.

"Oh, I guess I'm messing up my times again than," I said.

She smiled and said, "Not at all, Day Lights Savings was yesterday. Perhaps you forgot to set your clock back."

I smacked my forehead, "Of course. I completely forgot. Thanks, Dr. Grey."

'Don't mention it, oh and please call me Jean. Your not a student and I would like not to feel so old,' she responded mentally.

Once I reached Professor X's door, I hear a 'come in'.

That man is freaky sometimes.

I walk in and am quite surprised. I see Storm, Logan, and Scott all sitting in the room as well.

"Hey kid," says Logan.

I smile and go to sit next to him.

"So what's up, Prof X?" I ask rather excitedly.

Storm chuckles, Logan smiles, and Scott looks annoyed. Well he doesn't even really like me anyways.

"Well I called you in here because Scott and I need to visit an old friend of mine, and with the recent attack on the President Storm and Jean are trying to find the mutant who attacked him. I need you and Logan to look after the children," he said.

"Babysitting, eh?" asked Logan.

'It shouldn't be that bad Logan. Besides we both know they are scared of you and ignore me. Will be easy as pie,' I told him mentally.

"Now dear the children do not ignore you," said Charles.

I smiled at him, "Professor who said anything about it being the children. I was talking about your Junior Squad. They do not seem, what's the word very fond of me, especially because I am about to start training the younger students in Self Defense. I suppose they do not trust my abilities."

"Why should they? The only people who have seen your 'abilities' have been the Professor and Metal Head over their. I agree with them, we do not know if you are even trustworthy," ranted Scott.

I nodded, "You may not trust me Summers but Charles does. He knows what I've been through. And Logan knows I can fight, hell even he doesn't know about all of my abilities but fine you wanna know I'll tell ya."

"Now Sydney I do not think it wise," started Charles but Logan interrupted him.

"I think you should let her tell him and everyone else Charles. It'll be good for them and her," said Logan.

Logan turned and looked at me.

'What?' I asked mentally.

'You sure, kitten?' he asked.

'Yes, I'm sure Wolfie,' I responded.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the Professor.

"Maybe I should talk to everyone at once?" I asked.

He nodded and sent out a telepathic message to everyone in the school stating that there was a meeting to be held in the dining room. The only room large enough to fit everyone comfortably.

As we all made our way to the dining hall, I noticed a blur streak go by a window. Stopping I look out the window, not seeing anything I almost shook it off, but thought better of it because of my training with Mystique. (Never underestimate anything, she would tell me.)

I sent out a telepathic wave searching minds.

'Don't even know why she's here..'

'Probably not even one of us….'

'Why is Kitten just standing there……'

'Sydney, I need your help. I know you can hear me.'

The last one caught my notice, it was Mystiques voice.

I looked around and saw no one, I opened the back door next to me and walked out onto the balcony.

"Myst where are you?" I whispered.

'Turn right and go to the edge,' came back her mental reply.

I walked over and saw her hanging from the side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled, "Needed to make sure my little protégée was getting taken care of at Egghead's place."

I shook my head. "It's cool. Nothing like it was with you and Mags. How is he? Prof X said he was going to visit an old friend. Him?"

She nodded and adopted a sad look to her face, "I can't even get in to see him. No possible way, even as Senator Kelly. I'm running out of ideas. I miss him so much."

I smiled, the woman was so in love she didn't even know.

"You know I'm disagreeing with you but try iron in the blood. I don't agree but it's still metal. Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone, eh?"

She smiled, "You always will be my little genius. How's claws?"

I shook my head, "Fine. He's taken to calling me Kitten though, kind of annoying but it's better than what those bastards used to call me, here Cat, Kitty Kitty Cat. Oh how I would love to kill those men again."

She smiled, "There's the animal."

I laughed and heard someone walking towards us, "Better go Myst."

She nodded and was gone.

Right as I turned around Storm walked out of the door and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just needed to clear my head. I've only ever told my story to 3 people. Not many people will understand. I'm just hoping you guys won't hate me. I've been with some people none of you really agree with."

She smiled, "I'm sure everyone will understand, after all we all see different sides of people. Like with Logan he has his many very different sides, and not many of them are very pleasant when others come across them, if you know what I mean?"  
I laughed, "Very true. Thank you, Storm. And not just for right now, you've been very nice to me since I've gotten here, I'm not really used to it."

She smiled, "Perhaps we should go back inside."

I nodded and followed her in.

Once we walked into the dining room all eyes were on me. It was rather unnerving.

'You'll do fine, my dear,' said Charles.

I looked over at him and nodded.

Walking to the front of the dining room, I noticed everyone was watching me.

"Umm. Hi. Some of ya'll know me and some have just seen me around the school lately. But my name's Sydney, and I will be taking over Self Defense, Grades 3-8. It's kind of my understanding that when someone joins the school you know they all kind of tell people about their powers and a bit about themselves. Well I figured I'd tell everyone at once and not worry about crazy rumors being started. Like something like I'm not actually a mutant or say I'm a spy for the government," I said, and at the end looked to the boy named Iceman, knowing he had thought about that earlier. Along with many other rude thoughts.

He looked shocked at my statement, and then turned and started talking to a boy, who looked like he was all muscle.

"So I have more than one power. My strongest however is my feral abilities," I stopped and elongated my claws, "Some of you probably will notice my claws look a lot like Wolverine's. That's because we were both tested on by a man known as William Stryker. It's not pleasant. Extremely painful and the only reason I survived is I have a healing ability as well. Almost as strong as Wolverine's. I am also telekinetic and telepathic." I said and stopped again to float a chair all the way up to the front of the dining hall, and sat down on it.

"My last power is something different. I only know of one person with powers that are even remotely close to mine. With the touch of my hands I can influence a persons powers. I can turn them off or on. Or even use them. I can absorb a recreation of a person's power, but that takes a lot of focus and I haven't been able to use it too much. But I also will be working with the Professor to develop it." I finished saying this and it was deadly quite.

I started fidgeting in my seat, everyone was staring at me.

"Uhmm I guess ya'll prolly wanna know about myself a bit more. Let's see my father was a military man who hated mutants and gave me up when I started showing my claws. I spent 10 years in a 5 by 4 cell, and when I wasn't in the cell I was in a lab getting tested on by scientists and doctors. I was given serums to suppress my mutation, serums to try to kill me, and everything in between. I escaped about a year ago. I spent 6 months pick pocketing and living on the streets till I tried to pick pocket a man named Eric. He is most commonly known as Magneto." I paused at this and heard several gasps and some people just continued staring.

"He and his companion, known as Mystique took me in. Mystique taught me every kind of fighting style she knows. Which by my understanding and knowledge is quite a lot. She has even studied some dead fighting styles. She taught me everything she knows, and some of the fighting styles I will teach you are different forms of martial arts, karate and those who want to be more advanced I will offer kung fu. I left my stay with Mystique and Magneto because I did not believe in what they were doing. I do believe a war is coming, but I do not wish to go to the extremes they are going to. People consider him the bad guy, he is to them. And to many of you, but he wants to protect his kind. He takes extremes but that doesn't mean what he is doing wrong. He is just doing it differently, like what Professor Xavier is doing with the X-Men. He wants to protect our kind, us, we are the future and people need to get used to us. It just may take a while, till then we need to protect our own. Umm yeah I guess that's all, uh thanks," I said.

"Thank you, Sydney. Well I believe that was enlightening for all of us. She made excellent points, now I believe that is all. You may all return to your activities," said Prof X with a smile.

'That was wonderful my dear, but you never told me you spent so much time with Eric,' he said.

'Yes I know. I apologize I was still rather wary when I first met you. But I am fully on board with everything. Thank you for opening your doors to me Charles,' I responded.

He nodded, 'I am happy you accepted.'

"Would the Junior X-Men please stay, I need to have a word with you all," he said.

They all looked at each other and approached.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," she said, with tears in her eyes.

I smiled at her, "Well I am sorry Storm, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm glad I didn't tell you all in more detail about my stay in Stryker's Camp."

She looked surprised, "There's more?"

I nodded, "Getting tested on wasn't the worst. Not even the beatings were bad, or being starved."

"Did they rape you?" she whispered.

I nodded.

I heard a very audible growl from behind me.

"Calm down, Logan," I said even before I turned around.

I turned around and his expression was very deadly. This was the Wolverine I have heard so much about.

'Perhaps its best you take Logan down to the Danger Room,' suggested the Professor.

"Of course, Professor. Could you please have someone come down and tell us when dinner is ready?" I asked.

"Of course," he responded.

I nodded, "Logan. Why don't you follow me?"

He looked at me and looked like he was fighting the animal.

'Just hold on to it for one more second, at least till we can get you away from the children,' I told him telepathically.

He nodded and followed me to the elevator.

Once we got on the elevator, his breathing turned erratic.

I turned to him and grabbed his face.

"Look at my eyes, Logan," I told him firmly.

He looked at me.

"Just breath, in and out. In. Out. In. Out," I said.

He listened and started slowing his breathing to my words.

"Good, now clear your head. Forget everything just focus on my voice," I said.

He closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Wolfie," I told him.

His eyes snapped opened, right as the elevator doors opened.

He pulled my hands roughly away from his face and stalked to the Danger Room doorway.

He walked in and punched a bunch of buttons.

I tried to follow him in.

He turned and looked at me, "You need to go back up to the main levels. You don't need to be near me."

His voice was tight, strained.

I shook my head, "You won't hurt me. I can just take you out with my mind, because I'm just as indestructible as you."

He growled and stalked to the door opened it and walked to the center of the room.

I walked in and next to him.

"Begin simulation," he growled.

"So what we doing?" I asked.

He growled and popped his claws.

I shrugged and elongated mine.

The simulation turned out to be an attack on us, from every angle possible.

I had just finished my last man when I heard a growl and felt something heavy tackle me to the ground.

I flipped them and landed on their stomach, it was Logan.

But it wasn't at the same time, Wolverine was in full animal mode. He growled at me again and tried to swipe with is claws.

I flipped backwards off him to dodge his claws. Landing on all fours in a cat-like stance.

He charged and I jumped, raked my claws against his chest and jumped over his shoulder.

He turned and came at me again but this time he caught me, by the ankle when I tried to flip away. I was pinned to the ground, and the next thing I knew their was only intense pain in my stomach.

I groaned. Then heard the swish of the doors and suddenly Logan was no longer on top of me.

When he was sent backwards, their was a red light.

Suddenly, Jean and Storm were standing over me.

"Are you alright, Sydney?" asked Jean.

I nodded, "Give me a second. It'll heal fine. By the way Summers I had it under control. You shouldn't have intervened."

I stood up, grunting and turned to him.

Then I heard a growl and Logan launched himself at Summers.

I stepped in front of him at the last second, right as he thrust his claws forward.

I held him there, with his claws in my stomach. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Logan," I said.

I saw a little recognition of his face.

"Fight the animal, Logan," I said. Using my other power I retracted his claws into his hands, and gasped for air.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw movement from my side and I said, "Don't move, not yet."

"Logan, answer me a question. Where are you?" I said.

He looked puzzled and then said, "The Institute."

I nodded, "He's okay."

"He's Okay?!? Does it matter if he's okay, he put his claws through you twice and your bleeding everywhere and you're worried about him," yelled Summers.

I saw the look of anguish pass over Logan's face and I said, "Don't even think it's your fault Logan. Don't listen to Summers. And Scott I can heal, I'm fine. Oh by the way your welcome for saving your life." When I finished my sentence I let go of Logan and turned to Summers and lifted an eyebrow.

He looked flabbergasted for a second, then annoyed.

I walked away after he started to say something. I could feel Logan walking right after me.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button, he said nothing just stood next to me.

We rode up in the elevator, and I started walking to my room until he grabbed my arm and gently started leading me away from it.

I looked at him puzzled and he shook his head.

He kept walking and we ended up outside of his room. He walked in and led me to his bed and walked back to the door and closed it.

"Logan?" I asked, when he remained staring at his closed door.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked.

He turned and had an upset look on his face.

I nodded, "I could have stopped you but at first you took me by surprise. After the initial shock I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

"Why?" he whispered.

"When you put your claws in me the first time I was planning to hold you there. And do like I did when you charged Summers. Logan I'm not hurt. Besides, I have an animal in me. She enjoyed the fight, with a real competitor," I said, smiling and my eyes flashing black.

He walked to his bed and sat next to me.

"You okay?" I enquired.

He looked at me, glancing down at my ripped and bloodied shirt, then turned his head away.

"You want me to show you, you didn't hurt me?" I asked.

He sighed, and I stood up and stood in front of him.

He looked at me questioningly.

I started to pull me shirt up and got it off, before he realized what I was doing.

"See no scratches, no gushing blood. I'm fine and if I wasn't I'd be making your life hell for being the first person in a very long time to actually cause lasting damage," I said smiling.

He chuckled and said, "Alright. I just, I mean I hurt you. I couldn't stop myself though."

"I know what you mean. The animal part, after you keep it locked up and caged for so long, you eventually just lose it. I've learned that if you let the animal free sometimes, it makes it easier to control. You don't want to completely lose control, it's dangerous," I said quietly to him, after I sat down and put my torn shirt back on.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was the way I escaped. They kept me half starved and drugged. One day, one of the guards came in to, well rape me, and he hit me across the face and I just lost it. I killed everyone even before I tried to leave. Thirty two bullets and forty people dead, every one of them I killed. They had six other mutants in cells; they were testing on them also. I helped all of them escape, the youngest was 3 years old. What kind of parents can give there children to a monster like Stryker? They call us the monsters, the uncontrollable, but they haven't seen what he is. He is the reason I can't sleep at night, why so many of our kind are killed at birth, just because their different. He was a boy, the youngest. He was beautiful, he looked completely normal until he opened his eyes. The were a cat-like yellow he hadn't developed his powers yet. He died three days after we escaped, I called him Jack," I said.

He grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry."

I squeezed his hand and then let go.

"It was a long time ago. I know he wasn't my son, but it felt like I was supposed to look after him, you know? He felt like he was mine," I said, quietly.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. It's the same way with Rogue. She's like family," he responded.

I nodded, "Well I'm gonna go shower. See ya at dinner, Logan."

He nodded, and still looked upset.

I got to the door and opened it before walking out I turned to him and said, "Your not an animal Logan. But you have one in you. Don't try and control him, or he'll control you before long."

He looked at me and nodded, and thought I saw a ghost of a smile.

I walked to my room, and saw that something was different with it. There was a scent in there that hadn't been there this morning. I didn't know it but, it smelled familiar like I had smelled it a long time ago.

I looked around nothing seemed wrong, just the smell.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around nothing seemed wrong, just the smell.

'Logan? Can you come here for a second? There's something wrong with my room,' I sent a telepathic message to him.

Five minutes later he was walking into my door, and I was still scenting the air, trying to figure out how I knew the scent.

"What's up, kitten?" he asked.

"Smell the air. There's a scent in here that wasn't this morning, and I can't remember anyone in the mansion having it. It's feral I know that, but I can't put a name to the smell. I know it but cannot think of where," I finished and looked at him.

I saw his nostrils flare as he took in a deep breath. Then a growl so ferocious even the animal in me was scared.

I raised an eyebrow, "Familiar?"

"Sabertooth," was all he said, before he stomped out of the room, growling the entire way.

"Nice talking to you too," I yelled out the door.

"Hmmmmm. Sabertooth. I know that name, where do I know that name?" I asked myself aloud.

Searching through my mind, I ran through my time with Magneto and Myst. No.

At base? No.

Aha! It was at the back on my mind, a very old scent. Someone I had smelled before my feral instincts kicked in.

I remembered a large man, coming to see my mother and father. That was him. That scent, but his name is Sabertooth.

Some how I could not put the two people together, Sabertooth was a man my father had talked about when I was a child, to my mother. He was a co-worker of my father, but my dad worked for Stryker. Did this man? If so why had I never met him, more than the once?

I scented the air again, he climbed in through the window. Which I had left open that morning, for fresh air.

Then he walked to my dresser, I had a lamp and my journal there. My journal! It was gone.

I searched the minds of everyone in the area, searching for my journal.

I wrote about all of my nightmares, and everything that has happened to me, and while I was in my cell. The professor said it would help me to cleanse myself of the hurt.

And it was gone!

'Charles!' I yelled mentally.

'Yes, dear? And might I add, please do not be so loud,' he responded.

'Sorry, the journal you have given me is gone. I believe Logan is coming to see you about a man named Sabertooth. He was in my room, I tracked his movement to my nightstand, where I kept my journal. I'm still trying to find out where else he went. But Charles that journal has some horrors and very encrypting things in it. No one else must read it,' I sent back.

'Logan has just arrived, you check your room for anything else missing then join us in my study,' he said.

'Of course.'

I started scenting the air again, and followed it to the closest. I opened my closest, he had been in here. But nothing was missing.

I followed the smell, it went to my dresser, and then the bottom drawer. Oh dear. I opened it, my favorite pair of underwear were missing.

That bastard, when I get my hands on him. He's dead.

I slammed the drawer shut and made my way downstairs.

I slumped onto the couch in Charles' office.

"Now dear is anything else missing?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but unless we don't want Logan going to kill this Sabertooth I won't share it."

Logan growled, "What did he take?"

I sighed, "My underwear." And blushed as Logan stood up and growled very deeply in his chest. He began pacing and ranting.

"Let me go after him Charles'. That animal doesn't deserve to live," he kept repeating over and over again.

I sighed, and forcibly sat Logan down in a chair.

He turned to me and growled.

"Logan, calm down," I said.

He just stared at me, slightly baring his teeth.

I sighed again, 'Marie, could you join us in Professor Xavier's office. I am in need of your help.'

'Sure, sugar,' she responded.

And sure enough, two minutes later she was knocking on the door.

"Come in," said Charles.

'Your purpose, my dear?' Charles asked.

'She calms him. He won't act on it, but she's his mate. I've noticed since the moment I arrived. If anyone can handle him it's her,' I said back.

"Thanks for joining us, Marie," I said, and continued mentally, 'Logan is freaking out. We had a visit from Sabertooth. He stole some things out of my room. You have a very calming effect of him. I was hoping you might be able to help us now?'

She nodded and sat down next to Logan and grabbed his hand.

Slowly he started to relax.

"Now, as we were saying Sydney, was there anything else?" said Charles' turning to me.

"No. But I do agree somewhat with Logan. Someone should track him and go after him. But I think it should be me. He wants information on me obviously, well he wants it he can get it from me," I said.

Charles nodded, Logan growled, and Marie looked worried.

"No he's too dangerous for you. Logan when we first fought what happened?" I asked him.

"You beat me," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," I said.

He looked up at me and growled, "You beat me."

I nodded, "And, if anyone besides you could handle this, who?"

"You." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You." He said.

"Charles?" I asked, suddenly worried.

He nodded, "I am not thrilled about it, but it is the best alternative we have. You are more than capable of handling him. Should you need too. I would like to request that you mentally check in with me every hour, and with Logan every half hour?"

"That works for me. Logan?" I asked.

He nodded and his grip tightened on Marie's hand.

I nodded, "Then I'm going to go pack some things."

I was near the door when Charles said, "Marie, might you show Sydney where her X-suit is stored. She may wish to take it with her."

Marie nodded and followed me out.

Neither of us said a word till we were in the elevator.

"Logan, is very protective of you. That's not something that happens often," she said slowly.

"We are a lot alike. Both feral mutants, both tested on and both tortured. But he is just protective. There's nothing going on between us, Marie. Besides he would not be involved with someone as young as I am," I said as I walked out of the elevator.

"But you are older than I am," she said quietly.

"True, but you will age. You aren't stuck in the body of an 18 year old for the rest of time," I said, slowly and quietly.

She walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry."

I looked up at her and smiled, "It wasn't your fault. Apparently, the big guy all the way upstairs has plans for me."

She chuckled slightly.

TWO HOURS LATER

I had been tracking this Sabertooth for two hours. He traveled very far very quickly. But it was all on foot.

I knew I was closing in on him because his scent was fresher and he was in a small town.

Walking up to a bar, I knew he had walked inside, and hadn't left. I was worried this was the kind of bar Logan had told me he fought in.

I walked in and the bar was loud, and dirty.

It smelled of sweat, blood, and beer. Not something that appealed to me in any combination.

I walked up to the bar and the bartender asked what I'd have.

"I'm actually looking for someone," I said.

She nodded, "Person got a name?"

"Not one they'd share willingly," I responded.

She laughed, "How about while you wait I get you a beer?"

"A soda's fine, thanks," I said.

She nodded and got me my order.

I looked around and headed to an empty booth.

Sitting down, I could see the entire bar. And the giant cage in the middle.

"In our next fight we have the reigning champ, Zach and newcomer Sabertooth," said the announcer in the middle of the cage.

I gasped, when I saw the large man standing in one corner of the cage.

He was leaning against the cage, and I couldn't see his face, but he was the largest man I had ever seen.

He swallowed a shot and then walked to the center of the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

"In our next fight we have the reigning champ, Zach and newcomer Sabertooth," said the announcer in the middle of the cage.

I gasped, when I saw the large man standing in one corner of the cage.

He was leaning against the cage, and I couldn't see his face, but he was the largest man I had ever seen.

He swallowed a shot and then walked to the center of the ring.

The fight only lasted for three minutes, with Sabertooth winning. Wow was all i could think, that's one big man.

I was worried, Logan was strong, but he didn't have this man's height or weight. If our meeting ended in a fight i doubt i would be the one walking away.

He stayed in the ring and downed several more shots, and from the looks they were shots of straight tequila. Tough stuff, he drank it without even a wince.

I picked up my soda and walked closer towards the ring, and found a booth in a shady corner.

The announcer came over the sound system again saying, "Do we have any takers against the new champion, Sabertooth?"

I heard several cheers, and several boo's at the mention of his name. But no one stood, everyone was afraid of what that giant man would do to them. Hell, i was afraid what he would do to me should i cross his path.

I looked down at my watch, sighing i realized it was time i checked in with both the Professor and Logan.

'Professor? Logan?' i sent out mentally.

'Yeah, kitten?' came Logan's response.

'I found him, he's at a bar. Fighting. I haven't approached him, and i think i'm going to just observe him rather than approach.' i said to him.

I heard him internally chuckle, 'He's not that big, kitten.'

'if i could i would so give you the finger right now, Logan. Well i'm gonna talk with the Professor now. I'll get back to the mansion soon,' i said and cut our connection before he could respond again.

I started to reach out to the Professor's mind, but then saw a beer bottle being set down on my table and a body slide in.

I looked up, it was drunk man who had being booing the loudest against Sabertooth.

He looked me up and down, "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?"He chugged the rest of his beer at the end of his sentence.

I shrugged and turned my eyes away from him, hoping he would get the message that i wasn't interested.

He didn't, but thought it an invitation to slide even closer to me. The man smelled of forced sex, stale booze, and sweat. Just by itself those smells are gross, but together i felt like i was suffocating.

I turned my eyes to him, i could feel them flashing black and said, "I would appreciate, sir, if you would leave me to my peace."


End file.
